


Day 14 'Possessive Marinette'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: People are stupid and Marinette is a little POed





	Day 14 'Possessive Marinette'

Marinette was sick of all these diddly-darn girls, talking about her Chat, like he was their property!

 

She was just sitting on a park bench, working on a design, minding her own business, when these girls decided to sprawl out on a table a few feet away from her. 

 

And all they seemed to talk about was Chat this and Chat that. 

 

“OMG he is soooo hot!” The brunette closes to her squealed obnoxiously. 

 

“I know” A blonde to her left shrieked back, practically stabbing Marinette’s ear drums “You know I think me and him are soulmates”

 

“Seriously?” The auburn haired girl questioned, with a completely idiotic seriousness. 

 

“Yes” The blonde answered, very clearly believing what she was spouting out “He saved me once, and then a week later, I saw him on patrol! I waved at him and he totally waved back”

 

“Oh” Marinette mumbled quite sarcastically “You must be made for each other then.”

 

“What did you say?” The blonde asked, glaring at Marinette. 

 

Oops, she didn’t mean to say that loud enough for her to hear it. 

 

“Nothing” Marinette defend herself “Nothing at all” 

 

“No, you said something” The brunette cut in “'What was it?”

 

Well, they asked for it. 

 

“Oh nothing much” Marinette began “Just that you must have to be soulmates because you have seen him twice, neither time you ever even talked to him. Not to mention the first time he was doing his job and the second time he was just being nice”

 

The girls on the table all gasped. “Well” The blonde girl defended “Its not like you know him either” 

 

Marinette’s short fuse finally cut out “Well” She mocked “His favorite color is blue, he loves The Princess Bride, his favorite places to be scratched is behind his left cat ear, he talks in his sleep and snores like no ones business. He hates cheese and loves croissants, or really any pastry, and has a serious addiction to puns. He is obsessed with anime, especially magical girl anime, in fact he claims to be one. He is a giant dork and hides it behind a flirty exterior as a side effect from the excessive anime watching” 

 

Or at least that's what she wanted to say. 

 

In reality, she just shook her head and walked away. She didn’t want to reveal Chats visits, especially to a girl that she didn't know. 

 

But later that night, she hugged Chat a bit tighter than usual. 

 

“I am glad I get to know you Chat”

 

“You too Princess”


End file.
